The conventional suspending mechanism of the output water device, which connects to a supporting arm protruding out of the wall, includes a suspending tube. The top of it forms a fixing sleeve to fixed cover the support arm. The conventional suspending mechanism has the following shortages: 1. the suspending tube is suspension connected, so it is easy-to-shake; 2. the fixing sleeve is fixed to the supporting arm. If the connection of the fixing sleeve and the supporting arm is a tight fit, the assembly is not convenient and the supporting arm may be damaged. If the connection of the fixing sleeve and the supporting arm is a loose fit, the structure is easy to shake and it is inconvenient to use.